1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a computer mouse, and in particular, to a detachable computer mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's era of widespread computer use, more and more computer mice are constantly being designed and improved to facilitate the operation of computers. At present, some computer mice have extra function buttons on their side for users to quickly perform certain functions. The side function buttons (or simply called side buttons) are usually only placed on one side of the mouse, with the number thereof ranging from a minimum of one to sometimes up to twelve. In addition to making the routine browsing of the web more convenient, the function of the side buttons can effectively improve the efficiency of computer games that require many hot keys (especially in massively multiplayer online role-playing games—MMORPGs). However, in general, the number of side buttons is fixed. A mouse with fewer side buttons may be ill-equipped for a computer game with complex functions, while a mouse with more side buttons may also have redundant buttons that are unused. Therefore, various detachable input modules with different side buttons have become available on the market for different player groups, such as hardcore gamers. The detachable input modules are mechanically and electrically connected to the body of the mouse by the attraction of a magnet and the mating of a pogo-pin assembly with a metal pad assembly. However, due to the inherent elastic force of a pogo pin, when the pogo-pin assembly and the metal pad assembly are mated, it is impossible to achieve a firm coupling only by the magnetic attraction, and thus often causes trouble for hardcore game players.
The abovementioned drawbacks of the existing detachable computer mouse seem to suggest that there is still room for improvement in the art.